The Most Beautiful Starlight is in Your Eyes
by Raineze
Summary: "Kau lihat apa?" / "Aku, melihat bintang." Ketika tatapan keduanya bertemu di satu titik, mereka merasakan sengatan itu. Sengatan listrik yang menggetarkan hati masing-masing. / "Entah mengapa, jantungku berdegup kencang tadi.." /"Kau banyak berubah. Semuanya. Tetapi satu yang kutahu tak berubah dalam dirimu setelah sekian tahun kita tidak bertemu adalah..."


Title: The Most Beautiful Star Light Is In Your Eyes

Cast:

Kang Minhyuk  
Park Mihee (OC/readers)  
Choi Junhee (Juniel)

Other cast:

Jung Yonghwa  
Lee Jonghyun  
Lee Jungshin

Genre: friendship, romance

Length: oneshoot

Author: putriaans

Disclaimer: my own plot. All cast belong to themselves, God, their parents, and Boice especially Lovely Gazes.

Note: Special gift for Minhyuk Oppa, the cutest drummer ever! Yeay! Saengil chukkae Oppa! :D

.

.

Fic started. Happy read!

.

.

**Park Mihee POV**

"Mihee-ya!" aku menoleh begitu mendengar suara khas teman sepermainanku. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik. Menunggunya hingga sejajar denganku.

"Junhee? Kau.."

Aku menunjuk Junhee dengan tatapan tak percaya. Omo! Penampilannya berubah drastis.

"Eotthe? Aku cantik?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Ne– ah maksudku, apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu?" tanyaku tanpa memedulikan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Tidak ada.." jawabnya bodoh.

"Penampilanmu,"

"Oh, ini? Hehehe.. Aku sengaja merubah penampilanku. Aku ingin menjadi yeoja manis seperti dirimu. Bagaimana? Cocok tidak untukku?" jawabnya percaya diri. Kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya guna memamerkan pakaiannya yang sudah berevolusi.

Yah, percaya atau tidak, kau harus sama sepertiku, melongo. Bagaimana bisa seorang Choi Junhee, seorang atlet basket, atlet baseball, dan atlet renang dengan sederet prestasi membanggakan yang biasanya memakai kaus dan jeans sekarang memakai dress selutut dengan renda dan pita? Choi Junhee yang biasanya tak peduli pada mode sekarang menjelma menjadi bidadari? Malaikat apa yang merasuki dirinya?

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin menjadi yeoja manis seperti dirimu.." seolah dapat menjawab sejumlah pertanyaan yang terus berputar-putar di kepalaku, ia menjawabnya enteng dengan memamerkan sederet gigi-giginya yang putih bersih terawat cemerlang.

"Tapi–"

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo kita ke café!" katanya sembari menarikku tanpa peduli apa reaksiku.

::

"Mihee-ya! Kau duduk disini dulu. Arasseo?" ujar Junhee dengan sedikit mendorongku untuk duduk di meja tengah yang sederet dengan panggung kecil yang terdapat di café.

"Junhee-ya! Kau mau kemana?" teriakku padanya yang berlalu pergi dariku.

"Sudah, kau duduk manis saja dulu disitu. Aku akan segera kembali, annyeong!" jawabnya riang tanpa menoleh padaku. Tingkah Junhee benar-benar aneh akhir-akhir ini. Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya disini. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Junhee kembali membawa sebuah gitar miliknya. Oh, itu Panini! Kemudian ia melangkah ke panggung dan duduk disana. Ia mengatur microphone dan sedikit mengatur suaranya.

"Selamat malam, lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk bintang di langit yang begitu indah dan untuk yeoja manis disana," ujar Junhee manis seraya menunjuk ke arahku. Aku menatapnya penuh minat. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Oohh.. Oohh.. Oohh.._

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Everytime we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you. I promise you. I will_

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home some day_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we're meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Through the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keep spinning round  
You hold me right here, right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home some day_

_Oohh.. Oohh.. Oohh.._

(Jason Mraz – Lucky)

Tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh penjuru café. Begitu pula dengan diriku. Junhee tampak begitu anggun dan cantik dalam menyanyikan lagu itu. Suasana pun berubah hangat berkat Junhee.

"Ah, ada satu yang ingin kukatakan. Aku adalah Choi Junhee. Kelak aku akan menjadi Junhee yang hebat, yang berbakat, dan menghiasi dunia musik. Aku adalah aku. Aku bukanlah orang lain. Aku, Juniel. Junhee yang membawakan cinta melalui laguku kelak. Aku Juniel. Gomawo.." katanya pelan. Entah apa maksudnya. Akupun tak mengerti. Kemudian Junhee pun turun dari panggung dan membawa Panini tentunya.

"Juniel? Ah, baiklah. Itu namamu sekarang. Juniel, kau benar-benar hebat!" kataku sembari tersenyum riang padanya dan menunjukkan dua jempolku ketika ia sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Gomawo Mihee-ya. Ah, kau mau minta tanda tanganku dan berfoto bersama?"

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

"Jika aku sudah terkenal nanti, kau bisa memamerkannya pada temanmu. Bahwa kau merupakan sahabat seorang Juniel sebelum ia terkenal." Aku sukses dibuatnya melongo lagi olehnya. Benar-benar percaya diri.

"Eoh? Bahkan jika kau terkenal aku takkan meminta tanda tanganmu dan memintamu berfoto bersama sampai kau pensiun sekalipun," balasku terkekeh. "Eh? Apa katamu tadi? Aku bisa memamerkannya pada temanku bahwa aku adalah sahabat seorang Juniel sebelum ia terkenal? Jadi jika kau sudah terkenal kau akan melupakanku dan mencampakkanku begitu?"

"Tentu."

"Choi Junhee," kataku manis, tapi aku yakin Juniel tahu ada nada geram dibaliknya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Mihee ku tersayang. Kau soulmate-ku yang terbaik, hehehe.." jawabnya polos dan aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

**Park Mihee POV end**

::

_One week later.._

"Chogiyo,"

"Ne?"

"Ada undangan untuk Anda."

"Ne, kamsahamnida ahjussi,"

Minhyuk menutup pintu rumahnya setelah ahjussi pengantar pos itu berlalu. Dibukanya 'undangan' yang diberikan ahjussi tadi. Dan dibacanya seksama.

"Undangan reuni Namsan High School?" gumamnya sembari memandu langkahnya menaiki undakan demi undakan tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Annyeong hyung."

"_Annyeong Minhyuk-ah!"_

"Kita diundang untuk reuni Namsan High School. Kau ingat?"

"_Namsan? Oh, iya. Sepertinya aku juga dapat undangannya. Wae?"_

"Kau ingat beberapa teman disana? Selain Yonghwa hyung dan Jungshin serta aku tentunya."

"_Mm, aku ingat Junhee.."_

"Yak! Dia itu kan sepupumu. Jahat sekali kalau kau melupakannya."

"_Hahahaa.. entahlah. Aku tidak ingat. Memangnya ada apa?"_

"Aniya. Aku hanya bertanya."

"_Arasseo"_

"Hyung,"

"_Mm?"_

"Kita berangkat bersama kan?"

"_Hey, kau membuatku merinding!"_

"Mwo? Maksudmu apa? Ah lupakan. Kita berangkat bersama bukan? Bersama Yonghwa hyung dan Jungshin tentunya."

"_Baiklah. Kapan reuni itu diadakan?"_

"Lusa"

"_Mwo? Uhukk. Terburu-buru sekali,"_

"Entahlah. Kau bisa datang kan?"

"_Ne, kau atur sajalah. Kau kan seksi transportasi dan akomodasi. Kkkk~"_

"Apa?"

"_Hahahaa.. baiklah. Aku mau mandi dulu, annyeong Minhyuk-ah!"_

"Ne, annyeong hyung"

**Kang Minhyuk POV**

"Reuni. Cepat sekali. Tidak terasa." Gumamku sendirian. Aku melangkah ke arah rak buku. Kuamati buku demi buku hingga kutemukan sebuah buku yang sudah lama sekali tak kusentuh.

Album kelulusan.

Kubuka lembar demi lembar. Mencoba bernostalgia bersama album itu. Sesekali aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat peristiwa memalukan selama aku bersekolah disana. Sesekali aku tercenung. Yah, jika ada yang melihatku seperti ini, ia pasti akan menganggapku gila. Ekspresiku selalu berubah-ubah. Kkkkk~ Hingga aku terkesiap menemukan foto yang sangat kukenali.

Park Mihee.

Kupandangi foto yeoja berambut lurus sepunggung itu dengan seksama. Tersenyum manis menghadap kamera. Aku ingat dia. Yeoja manis yang selalu melontarkan lelucon aneh tetapi ia selalu menyabet berderet prestasi. Nilai tertinggi, siswa teladan, populer. Siapa tak mengenalnya? Dan kebiasaannya jika dipanggil untuk naik ke atas panggung ataupun berdiri di depan kelas menghadap semua orang ialah berlari ke toilet. Hahahaha..

Aha, ada nomor telepon rumahnya disini. Masih tersambung tidak ya? Iseng, aku memijit nomor itu di ponselku. Mencoba peruntungan, mungkin saja masih bisa tersambung.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_ tersambung!

"Ne, apakah ini rumah Park Mihee?"

"_Ne, apa kau temannya?"_

"Ne, ahjumma. Bisa bicara dengannya?" tanyaku pelan.

"_Ahjumma? Ah, apa suaraku masih terdengar sangat muda?"_

"Eh?"

"_Benarkah anak muda?"_

"N-ne."

"_Ah! Seorim! Dengar, aku dipanggil ahjumma!" _eh? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Maaf, saya bicara dengan siapa ya?" tanyaku kikuk.

"_Ah! Aku halmeoni Mihee."_

"Mwo? Mianhaeyo." Tanpa sadar aku membungkuk hormat. Ah, Minhyuk pabo! Beliau takkan melihat!

"_Ne, gwaenchana. Justru aku berterimakasih padamu. Kau membuatku merasa dua puluh lima tahun lebih_ _muda,"_ ia terkekeh. Aku terlonjak.

"Ne, ah, bisa aku bicara dengan Mihee?"

"_Ne, tunggu sebentar. Mihee-ya! Ini ada temanmu,"_

"_Teman? Teman yang mana? A- yeoboseyo?"_

"Annyeonghaseyo.." jawabku pelan.

"_Ne, annyeonghaseyo, maaf, aku bicara dengan siapa?"_

"Aku, Kang Minhyuk, kau ingat?"

"_Minhyuk? Minhyuk siapa? Min-hyuk, Min-hyuk.. Mm, Minhyuk? Aku tidak ingat."_

"Kang Minhyuk. Namsan High School" kataku mencoba memancing ingatannya.

"_Minhyuk, Kang Minhyuk. Namsan High School? Mm, Minhyuk? Minhyuk? Kau Minhyuk?"_ nada suaranya kian mengencang.

"Ne, ini aku."

"_Bagaimana bisa kau meneleponku?"_

"Hahaha. Itu rahasia," kudengar Mihee mendengus sebal. "Oh, kau datang ke reuni lusa nanti?"

"_Tentu."_

"Baiklah. Mm, sudah dulu ya, annyeong Mihee-ya!"

"_Annyeong Minhyuk-ah!"_

Aku mendesah senang. Senang, tentu. Berhubungan kembali dengan teman lama apakah itu tidak menyenangkan? "Park Mihee." Gumamku sendirian sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kau menelepon siapa tadi?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Serta merta aku menoleh ke sumber suara, yakni pintu kamarku.

"Kalian? Sejak kapan kalian tiba?" tanyaku kaget pada tiga orang yang menempel di dinding itu. kalian pasti tahu, mereka Yonghwa hyung, Jonghyun hyung, dan Jungshin.

"Sejak kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila saat membuka album kelulusan," jawab Yonghwa hyung enteng.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa–"

"Justru kami yang bertanya bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadari kehadiran kami."

"Dia kan asik berkutat dengan Park Mihee, yeoja yang memikat hatinya.." jawab Jungshin jahil, semuanya tertawa terkecuali aku yang merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Mwo? Aniya.."

"Bohong!"

"Tidak.."

"Yang mana sih, Park Mihee itu?" Jonghyun hyung merangsek maju mendekati album kelulusan yang tergeletak di meja. Diikuti dua orang jahil lainnya.

"Ini? cukup manis." Komentar Yonghwa hyung. Diikuti anggukan Jungshin.

"Ah, kau selangkah lebih maju dariku Minhyuk. Andaikan aku yang selangkah lebih maju, pasti aku yang menang.." ujar Jungshin tiba-tiba. Semua mata pun tertuju padanya.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Apakah Junhee juga ikut reuni hyung?" tanya Jungshin beralih pada Jonghyun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya 'ya'. Ia akan datang bersama soulmate nya. Ah, sayang sekali aku lupa namanya."

"Soulmate?"

"Ne, soulmate. Sahabat sehidup semati sepermainannya itu. Mereka bagaikan kertas dan perangko, selalu bersama. Hahaha" Jonghyun hyung terkekeh.

**Kang Minhyuk POV end**

::

"Junhee, ppaliwa!" seru Mihee dari dalam mobil. "Kita akan terlambat kalau kau sedikit lebih lama lagi!"

"Ne, sebentar. Aku kunci pintunya dulu!" balas Junhee. "Ok, aku siap!"

Mobil sport milik Mihee pun melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Juniel sore itu. Menuju Namsan High School tempat mereka menghadiri reuni untuk pertama kalinya.

::

Langit yang semula cerah, perlahan mendung. Guntur bersahutan. Dan titik-titik air perlahan turun membasahi bumi. Semula memang rintik-rintik gerimis kecil, namun lama-kelamaan menderas dan hujan deras disertai angin kencang pun melanda.

"Mihee-ya. Ini hujan deras. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" kata Junhee lirih. Memang hujannya bukan hujan biasa. Hujannya amat deras, dengan angin kencang dan guntur bersahut-sahutan.

"Pulang? Kita sudah setengah perjalanan, Junhee-ya.." jawab Mihee tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Kalaupun kita kesana, aku yakin kita takkan bisa bergerak bebas.." sergah Junhee yang masih bersikeras ingin pulang.

"Ya, acara itu kan diadakan di dalam sekolah, bukan di halaman.."

"Ya tapi tetap saja.."

"Junhee, kau ingin pulang? Ya sudah. Tunggu aku carikan taksi dulu ya." Mihee memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Meraih payung di kursi belakang, dan bersiap membuka pintu.

"Mwo? Diluar hujan deras!" cegah Junhee seraya menggenggam lengan Mihee.

"Bukankah kau ingin pulang? Mianhae aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku ingin ke reunian itu, Junhee-ya. Aku carikan taksi dulu untukmu, ne?" jawab Mihee lembut.

"Kajima, kau bisa sakit nanti, diluar hujan badai," balas Junhee lirih. Sementara Mihee tergelak.

"Wae?"

"Kau tahu Junhee-ya? Nada dan gaya bicaramu itu dramatis sekali. Aku seperti merasa menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama. Hahahaha."

"Kau masih tetap ingin mencari taksi?" tanya Junhee tanpa mempedulikan tawa Mihee.

"Eo."

"Baiklah, aku tidak jadi pulang. Ayo kita ke sekolah," jawab Junhee mengalah. Mihee tergelak lagi kemudian menaruh payung di kursi belakang lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Nanti kau bisa perform bersama Panini-mu itu bukan?" canda Mihee seraya mencolek-colek pipi Junhee.

"Aah, kau jangan menggodaku! Sudah cepat ayo berangkat!" gerutu Junhee dan memasang tampang merajuk.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Apa aku sudah tampan?" tanya Minhyuk pada Jungshin seraya mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Dirinya tak henti-hentinya mematut diri sendiri tanpa memedulikan Jungshin yang sudah menguap berkali-kali.

"Kau paling tampan. Lagipula, aigo, ini hanya acara reuni, bukan pesta dansa!" jawab Jungshin setengah ikhlas. Terlebih pada kalimat pertama.

"Tunggu dulu, dasiku miring," ujar Minhyuk lebih kepada diri sendiri kemudian membenarkan letak dasi hitamnya. Cocok dengan tuksedo hitam dan kemeja putihnya.

"Kang Minhyuk! Ayolah cepat! Kau lama sekali!" seru Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pintu.

"Ne, hyung. Ah, apa aku sudah tampan?"

"KAU PALING TAMPAN!"

Minhyuk hampir terjungkal mendengar seruan sekeras itu dari tiga temannya. Oh, ditambah dengan noona dan appa-nya yang kebetulan melewati kamarnya.

"Minhyuk! Entah mengapa, aku bosan melihatmu. Lebih baik kau cepat pergi deh. Sungguh kau mengganggu pemandangan," celetuk noona Minhyuk yang memiliki mood serupa dengan ketiga teman Minhyuk.

"Noona! Apa katamu tadi? Jadi kau mengusirku?" balas Minhyuk sedikit sengit.

"Ne, aku mengusirmu! Sudah cepat sana!" seru noona Minhyuk kemudian masuk kamar Minhyuk dan mendorong Minhyuk keluar rumah diikuti tiga temannya yang terbahak.

**Namsan High School, 18.30 PM**

Sekolah sudah ramai dengan para alumni yang menghadiri acara reuni. Hingar bingar terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Semua terlibat dalam suka cita, kembali terlarut dalam nostalgia segala kenangan indah masa-masa SMA. Bertemu teman-teman lama, membicarakan segala kelakuan aneh dan bodoh dahulu, menjadi sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri.

Hujan sudah reda dan berhenti sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Mihee membaringkan diri di rerumputan taman belakang sekolah yang agak basah. Memandang langit malam bertaburkan jutaan bintang di angkasa. Seulas senyuman kecil terukir di bibir cherry mungilnya.

"Kau lihat apa?"

Sebuah suara yang sudah lama tak didengar Mihee melenyapkan senyumannya. Ia menoleh ke samping, tampak seorang namja ikut berbaring menatap langit malam di sebelahnya.

"Aku, melihat bintang." Jawab Mihee pelan. Pandangannya kembali ke arah langit. Senyuman kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Park Mihee, kau masih suka menatap bintang?"

"Ne," Mihee tersenyum, kembali menoleh ke samping, dan ternyata namja di sebelahnya tengah menatapnya juga. Ketika tatapan keduanya bertemu di satu titik, mereka merasakan sengatan itu. Sengatan listrik yang menggetarkan hati masing-masing. Mihee buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Entah mengapa, jantungku berdegup kencang tadi.."

Mihee terpaku. Daya kerja otaknya melambat. Tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Tak berani menatap ke arah lain. Hanya menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Kalimat namja itu barusan berputar-putar di kepalanya sekalipun ia ingin mengenyahkan pikiran itu, tetap saja otaknya menolak.

"Kau banyak berubah. Semuanya. Tetapi satu yang kutahu tak berubah dalam dirimu setelah sekian tahun kita tidak bertemu adalah.." lanjutnya dan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa itu, mm.. Minhyuk?"

"Tatapan polosmu. Bening indahmu. Aku seperti melihat bintang terindah, bintang yang memiliki cahaya paling terang, dalam matamu..

"Seperti bintang yang disana," tunjuk namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Minhyuk pada sebuah bintang yang bercahaya paling terang.

"Bintang itu, itu Sirius.." jawab Mihee pelan. Berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang terasa melompat-lompat.

"Tapi, bukan bintang itu yang membuatku tersenyum, bukan bintang itu yang membuatku bahagia. Hanya ada satu bintang di dunia ini yang membuatku tersenyum dan bahagia. Hanya ada satu. Dan aku ingin bintang itu hanya untukku.." jelas Minhyuk panjang lebar, kemudian ia menarik dagu Mihee agar menatapnya.

"Bintang itu ada disini. Cahaya itu berasal dari bintang dalam manik bening seorang Park Mihee.." lanjut Minhyuk manis. Kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti pada Mihee.

"Baiklah," Mihee bangkit dan ia duduk di rerumputan diikuti Minhyuk. "Ketika aku mendengar kembali suaramu, ketika aku melihat kembali setiap lekuk wajahmu, ketika aku merasakan kehadiranmu kembali di sisiku..

"Aku merasa, Tuhan amatlah menyayangiku.."

"Wae?"

"Entahlah. Aku senang kau ada di sampingku. Aku senang kau ada di sisiku. Aku nyaman kau berada di sekitarku" ujar Mihee dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Ia merasa pipinya memanas.

"Mihee-ya,"

"Hm?"

"Nae yeojachingu ga dwae-o jullae?" pinta Minhyuk seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Mihee. Ia menatap Mihee dalam. Mihee terdiam. Tentu saja ia tercekat. Matanya menelusuri manik kelam Minhyuk. Mencari kebohongan di dalamnya. Namun nihil. Tidak ditemukannya kebohongan itu. Tulus. Itulah yang dilihatnya.

"Mm.. N-ne" jawab Mihee terbata. Ia merasakan tangannya bergetar.

"Saranghae, Park Mihee chagiya.."

"Mwo? Chagiya?"

"Ne, Saranghae Park Mihee chagiya.."

"Na do. Na do saranghae Kang Minhyuk.. Oppa." Mihee mengulum senyum kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Tak ingin wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus itu dilihat Minhyuk.

Minhyuk mengangkat dagu Mihee, membuat Mihee menatap Minhyuk. Mereka saling bertatapan. Sengatan aneh itu menjalar lagi ke seluruh tubuh keduanya. Kemudian, Minhyuk merengkuh Mihee dalam pelukannya. Erat. Sangat erat. Dengan ragu, Mihee membalas pelukan Minhyuk hingga mereka terlarut dalam kebahagiaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Minhyuk melepas pelukannya. Kemudian ia mengecup kening Mihee dengan penuh kasih. Sontak Mihee memejamkan matanya.

"Chagiya, ayo kita ke dalam.." ajak Minhyuk kemudian menggenggam tangan Mihee dan berjalan meninggalkan taman dengan langkah penuh percaya diri. Sementara Mihee berjalan di belakangnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Takut salah satu temannya melihatnya sedang seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Minhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Mihee yang berjalan menunduk menubruk punggung Minhyuk.

"Appoyo.." desis Mihee seraya mengusap keningnya yang terantuk punggung Minhyuk dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?" tanya Minhyuk dingin setelah berbalik menghadap Mihee.

"Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Park Mihee, aku tahu kau tidak bodoh. Atau kau sekarang menjadi bodoh?"

"Mwo?"

"Ah sudahlah. Lupakan!" Minhyuk kembali meraih tangan Mihee dan menggenggamnya. Kali ini tangan mereka ia masukkan di saku tuksedo yang membalut tubuhnya saat ini.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganku!" seru Mihee setelah tersadar dari kekagetannya. Nyawanya yang tadi sempat melayang ke angkasa kini sudah kembali terkunci ke raganya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak merasa dingin?" balas Minhyuk yang lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau, bisa tidak kalau jalan, jangan berhenti tiba-tiba terus?" semprot Mihee galak.

"Apa? Justru karena kau aku jadi berhenti terus," balas Minhyuk.

"Karena aku? Kenapa karena aku? Dan juga kenapa kau terus-terusan menggenggam tanganku seperti tadi?"

"Karena kau kekasihku!" seru Minhyuk kesal akhirnya. Tanpa sengaja ia pun berteriak pada Mihee saat kembali menegaskan hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Mwo? Aku.. kekasihmu? Sejak kapan?"

"Park Mihee, berhenti bermain-main denganku."

"Tidak, sungguh. Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa aku tiba-tiba menjadi kekasihmu? Kapan kau mengatakannya?"

"Aishh! Lupakan! Aku hampir gila!" seru Minhyuk marah kemudian menghentakkan tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Mihee. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Mihee dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Ingat! Kau kekasihku Park Mihee!" Minhyuk tiba-tiba berbalik dan berteriak pada Mihee. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menuju gedung tempat reuni diadakan tanpa memedulikan Mihee yang tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Ya! Kang Minhyuk, sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu?!" balas Mihee lagi. Namun Minhyuk tidak memedulikannya. Terus berjalan dengan kaki menghentak-hentak.

"Choi Junhee!" Junhee yang sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya pun menoleh dan menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mencari-cari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Jonghyun oppa?"

"Ne, kau melihat Minhyuk?" tanya Jonghyun diikuti salah satu temannya, Yonghwa.

"Minhyuk? Aku tidak lihat. Dan.. ah! Kalian lihat Mihee, oppa, sunbae?" Junhee balas bertanya. Ekor matanya mencari-cari Mihee diantara kerumunan alumni.

"Mihee? Tidak."

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali jangan memanggilku 'sunbae', Junhee-ya." Ujar Yonghwa seraya tersenyum.

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa sunbae?"

"Aish, baru saja kukatakan jangan memanggilku sunbae, kedengarannya aku tua sekali. Panggil aku 'oppa' saja, ne? Jonghyun saja kau panggil oppa. Kenapa aku tidak?" Yonghwa mencoba bergurau, yang membuat Junhee dan Jonghyun terkekeh.

"Bukannya kau memang sudah tua hyung? Lihat, rambutmu sudah memutih! Hahahahaa." Tawa Jonghyun meledak diikuti oleh Junhee. Yonghwa, meski tidak terima, ia ikut tertawa.

"Arasseo. Yonghwa oppa. Bagaimana?"

"Itu lebih baik. Hahahaha."

"Ah, sudahlah. Hyung, Junhee, aku duluan ya, aku ingin mencari Jungshin atau jika aku bertemu Minhyuk, tidak masalah. Kalian bernostalgia saja dulu, annyeong!" sapa Jonghyun riang kemudian segera permisi dari hadapan mereka berdua. Jonghyun tentu saja melihat dan merasakan diberi sinyal untuk segera menyingkir dari hadapan mereka berdua oleh Yonghwa. Dan dengan senang hati ia melakukannya. Ingin rasanya Jonghyun menjadi cupid mereka berdua.

"Kau berhutang padaku, hyung." Gumam Jonghyun seraya tersenyum kecil.

::

"Jonghyun hyung!" dengan tergesa dan setengah berteriak, Jungshin memanggil Jonghyun yang kebetulan melewati areal sekitar Jungshin berada. Kemudian ia menghampiri Jungshin yang tengah meringkuk dibalik pohon ek.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Sst, hyung. Lihat itu!" Jungshin membekap mulut Jonghyun dan menunjuk ke arah objek yang menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" seru Jonghyun dengan suara sedikit teredam karena bekapan Jungshin. Lalu ia melepaskan tangan Jungshin yang bertengger manis di depan mulutnya secara paksa.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya hyung? Itu.."

"Itu apa?"

"Itu hyung.."

"Itu apa?"

"Itu.."

"ITU APA?" seru Jonghyun yang mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Rasa penasaran menguasai dirinya.

"Lihat hyung. Itu, itu tupai yang cantik.."

GUBRAKK

Jonghyun terjungkal begitu saja. Pantas saja sejak tadi ia tidak menemukan apa yang dimaksud Jungshin. Matanya menatap ke depan, menatap taman yang kosong dan sepi, sementara Jungshin menunjuk ke lubang pohon ek yang lumayan besar untuk ukuran seekor tupai. Tupai itu sedang memakan beberapa kenari dan itu menimbulkan suara yang amat menggemaskan.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Jonghyun pasrah.

"Bisa kau ambilkan tupai itu untukku hyung? Aku ingin memeliharanya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan hari-hariku bila dilalui bersama dengan tupai cantik itu.." pinta Jungshin manis dengan menunjukkan aegyo-nya

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengambil tupai cantikmu itu? Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Hari-harimu akan sangat menyenangkan bila dilalui bersama tupai itu? Kau ingin menikahi tupai itu? Apa kau sadar? Obatmu tidak habis kan?" gerutu Jonghyun dengan nada mengejek yang menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah hyung. Tidak usah bertele-tele seperti Minhyuk tadi saat mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ambilkan saja tupai itu untukku. Hyung, aku yakin cermin tadi berbohong pada Minhyuk dengan menunjukkan pantulan wajahnya yang bagaikan malaikat. Aku yakin jika cermin itu hidup, ia pasti akan berlari ke kamar mandi begitu Minhyuk keluar." Balas Jungshin dengan mimik serius tapi membuat Jonghyun terbahak.

"Ne, aku sependapat denganmu, Jungshinnie. Hahaha. Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar. Diam dan jangan bergerak Jungshinnie. Dan halo tupai manis, ayo ikut oppa. Jangan kabur ne? Jungshin ahjussi akan memberikanmu makanan nikmat jika kau mau ikut dengannya."

"Apa? Ahjussi? Umurku belum 30 tahun!" protes Jungshin tidak terima. Tetapi niatnya untuk protes lebih banyak diurungkannya ketika Jonghyun menyodorkan tupai yang sangat didambakannya itu.

"Gomawo hyung. Aku mencintaimu! Tetapi aku lebih mencintaimu tupai manis. Annyeong hyung! Jangan ganggu kami ya!" Jungshin pun berlalu dari hadapan Jonghyun dengan setengah berlari. Tentu saja ia akan melakukan 'pendekatan' dengan tupai kecil tersebut.

"Aku sendirian. Tanpa teman. Yonghwa hyung bersama Junhee. Minhyuk entah kemana. Dan Jungshin sekarang berpacaran dengan tupai cantik tadi. Oh, betapa malangnya nasibku~~" senandung Jonghyun seraya menendang kerikil sepanjang perjalanannya.

::

"Oh, apa itu Park Mihee? Akhirnya aku ada teman ngobrol.." Jonghyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendapati sosok Park Mihee tengah berjalan tak jauh darinya. Jonghyun pun menghampiri Mihee.

"Annyeong! Park Mihee?" tanya Jonghyun seraya tersenyum lebar pada Mihee. Mihee pun menghentikan langkahnya. Balas tersenyum pada Jonghyun.

"Ne, annyeong sunbae," jawab Mihee kemudian sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"Bagaimana dengan segelas kopi?" tawar Jonghyun dengan tatapan yang membuat siapapun takkan kuasa menolak ajakannya.

"Boleh," jawab Mihee seraya tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba Minhyuk muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Jonghyun hyung, jangan mengganggu kekasihku" ujar Minhyuk dengan death glare-nya. Jonghyun tersedak sementara Mihee tersenyum kecil.

"Uhukk. Kekasihmu? Kau bermimpi, Minhyuk-ah?" jawab Jonghyun dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Ani. Park Mihee nae yeojachingu." Kata Minhyuk mantap.

"Jeongmal Mihee-ya?" pandangan Jonghyun beralih ke Mihee, mencoba mendapatkan konfirmasi.

"Molla. Tiba-tiba saja dia bersikeras bahwa aku kekasihnya. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan ia menyatakan perasaannya."

"Kau dengar Minhyuk-ah?" Jonghyun beralih lagi ke arah Minhyuk dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Yeoja ini tidak membenarkan apa yang kau katakan tadi. Jadi, kau tidak punya alasan melarangku minum kopi dengannya."

"Dia masih bermain-main hyung. Park Mihee, benar kau tidak mau mengakuiku namjachingu-mu?"

"Ne," jawab Mihee. Hati Minhyuk serasa mencelos saat itu juga.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi," ujar Minhyuk putus asa, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun, lengannya ditahan sesuatu. Seketika itu juga Minhyuk berbalik dan mendapati Mihee menggenggam lengannya.

"Saranghae, Minhyuk oppa." Ujar Mihee manis. Minhyuk tersenyum lebar, sementara Jonghyun membatu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Hyung, kami mau masuk ke dalam. Kau ikut?" ajak Minhyuk.

Jonghyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk kalian berdua,"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu hyung. Annyeong!" Minhyuk dan Mihee pun berjalan beriringan menuju aula dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan dan senyuman lebar yang terukir di wajah masing-masing. Sesekali dengan tawa riang dan canda.

"Aku, Lee Jonghyun sebatang kara~ Tiada yang menemaniku~ Aku kesepian~ Hahahaha" Jonghyun tergelak sendiri mendengar nyanyiannya yang terdengar bodoh.

"Aigo, aku tidak menyangka kau mendahuluiku memakai gaun cantik ini.." goda Junhee pada Mihee yang sedang berdiri gelisah di depan cermin.

"Aku gugup, Junhee-ya.." jawab Mihee lirih kemudian ia mendesah pelan.

"Gugup? Wae? Ini hari bersejarahmu dan hari terindah sepanjang hidupmu bukan?" ujar Junhee kemudian sedikit menyeka keringat di dahi Mihee.

"Kau jangan merusak riasan cantikmu. Ini bukan mimpi, sayang." Ujar Eomma Mihee yang tiba-tiba melongok di balik pintu. "Ayo, acara akan segera dimulai.." beliau meraih tangan Mihee yang gemetar.

"Eomma, aku tidak.. bisa ditunda tidak eomma pernikahan ini? Aku.. haahh!" Mihee kesulitan merangkai kata-katanya. Nyaris saja ia merusak tatanan rambutnya jika Junhee tidak menahannya.

"Jangan begitu.. ayo, acara sudah hampir dimulai!" Junhee ikut membimbing Mihee keluar.

"Aku.. aku ingin.. aku ingin ke toilet!" dengan tergesa Mihee menerjang pintu dan berlari keluar.

"Junhee-ya, bisa kau susul dia? Aku khawatir dia akan kabur," pinta Eomma Mihee cemas. Junhee hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian berlari menyusul Mihee. Sekedar memastikan Mihee benar-benar ke toilet.

::

"Park Mihee! Kau benar-benar ke toilet kan?" panggil Junhee di depan pintu toilet. Tidak ada jawaban. Junhee pun gelisah dan melangkah masuk ke toilet. Tidak ada seorang pun disana.

"Mihee! Kau dimana?!" seru Junhee panik berlarian kesana kemari. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok berbalutkan gaun putih sedang duduk di kursi taman. Sedikit terisak.

Junhee melangkah mendekati sosok itu yang ia yakini adalah Mihee. Kemudian ia menyentuh bahu yeoja itu.

"Mihee?"

"Junhee-ya," Mihee merengkuh Junhee dalam pelukannya. Terisak di dalamnya. Junhee yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pun hanya mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau yakin ingin membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Minhyuk?" tanya Junhee hati-hati setelah Mihee melepas pelukannya dan telah menyeka air matanya.

"Aku.. aku hanya.. tidak percaya akan memakai gaun ini.. dan akan menikah dengan Minhyuk.." jawab Mihee lirih. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Junhee tanpa terasa menitikkan air mata.

"Percayalah ini takdir Tuhan untukmu. Takdir yang terbaik untukmu. Yakinkan hatimu ini yang terbaik. Kau akan bahagia bersama Minhyuk. Aku tahu kalian saling mencintai. Kau ingat ketika kau tiba-tiba tidak mengakui Minhyuk di awal kalian berpacaran? Meskipun Minhyuk begitu kesal, ia tetap berkata padamu kalau kau kekasihnya. Hah, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat kau menceritakan hal itu. Hahaha." Kata Junhee kemudian terkekeh. Mihee pun ikut terkekeh.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali." Mihee bangkit dan meraih tangan Junhee. Ia tersenyum simpul dan mulai melangkah bersama Junhee.

"Junhee-ya! Ada sesuatu yang gawat! Ah! Bagaimana ini?" Mihee menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Junhee panik. Junhee menatap Mihee bingung dan mau tak mau ikut panik.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku.."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau.."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau ke toilet!" Mihee pun langsung berlari mencari toilet. Meninggalkan Junhee yang diam membatu disana.

"Ha?"

"Apa kau tidak lelah terus menyalami para tamu?" Minhyuk menyikut lengan Mihee yang masih tersenyum manis pada para tamu undangan. Ya, resepsi pernikahan mereka sedang berlangsung dengan banyak sekali tamu. Kebanyakan tamu-tamu itu teman dari orangtua mereka.

"Sedikit. Aku hanya bingung. Kenapa tamu-tamunya kebanyakan aku tidak mengenalnya ya?" jawab Mihee bodoh.

"Hah.. Mereka teman orangtuamu dan orangtuaku. Masa kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengenalnya.."

"Chagiya, aku lelah.." ujar Minhyuk manja, kemudian bersandar di bahu Mihee.

"Kepalamu berat, oppa! Menyingkirlah dariku!" Mihee berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Minhyuk di bahunya. Terlebih ia merasa malu karena sekarang para tamu menatap mereka penuh minat.

"Ah, Minhyuk, Mihee! Aku punya ide bagus untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah kalian!" seru Yonghwa yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kisseu~~" tambah Jonghyun dengan evil smirk. Diikuti oleh seruan para tamu undangan yang meminta mereka melakukannya dihadapan umum.

"Andwae!" seru Mihee kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Minhyuk. Terus berlari dari kejaran Minhyuk yang sepertinya menikmati permainannya. Mihee terus berlari memecah barisan para tamu yang semakin riuh meneriakkan kata-kata 'kisseu'.

Hingga akhirnya Mihee tersandung gaunnya sendiri dan limbung. Dengan sigap Minhyuk menangkap tubuh Mihee hingga jarak antara wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Sorakan para tamu pun semakin ramai. Suasana semakin menegangkan. Dan dengan mantap, Minhyuk mengiakan permintaan tamunya itu.

"Rasanya nikmat, chagiya.." bisik Minhyuk setelah pagutan itu diselesaikannya. Mihee masih terkejut. Matanya membelalak lebar. "Seperti strawberry dicampur mint.."

Mihee masih terpaku. Masih sulit mencerna peristiwa yang terjadi begitu cepat. Semua itu masih berputar-putar di kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya Minhyuk menutup keterkejutannya dengan mengecup pipi Mihee dengan lembut.

"Hadiah bagian kedua.." Minhyuk terkekeh dan kemudian berlari dari kejaran Mihee yang masih merona merah diikuti tawa para tamu.

::

"Aku baru melihat Tom & Jerry di acara pernikahan seperti ini, Oppa.." bisik Junhee pada Yonghwa yang terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nanti seperti.. mm.. apa ya? Putri Salju? Cinderella? Atau seperti mereka yang bagaikan film India?" goda Yonghwa yang membuat pipi Junhee memerah.

"Nanti kita buat kisah kisseu kita yang akan terus dikenang hingga menjadi legenda. Kau setuju?" bisik Yonghwa tepat di telinga Junhee.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Junhee pura-pura mendengus dan meninggalkan jejak ice cream yang tadi dipegangnya di hidung namjachingunya ini.

"Kuanggap kau setuju, chagi!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" balas Junhee kemudian berjalan menjauhi Yonghwa agar Yonghwa tidak melihat rona merah di pipinya yang kian memerah.

::

"Tupai.. kau mau? Brownies ini rasa kenari.." Jungshin menyuapi tupai yang tempo hari diberikan Jonghyun. Dan tupai itu menerima potongan brownies rasa kenari yang diberikan Jungshin, memakannya dengan lahap. Dan Jungshin seolah melihat tupai itu tersenyum.

"Hey, kau jatuh cinta pada tupaimu itu ya?" tanya Jonghyun pada Jungshin dengan nada yang terdengar aneh.

"Mm, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada tupai cantik ini.." jawab Jungshin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah mungil si tupai. Wajah cantik tupai mengalihkan dunianya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan dicampakkannya?" tanya Jonghyun dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Tidak, tupai ini setia padaku. Lihat, kini dia tersenyum padaku, hyung!" jawab Jungshin menggebu-gebu.

"Mianhae Jungshin-ah. Aku bukannya ingin mengecewakanmu ataupun merusak kebahagiaanmu.." ujar Jonghyun puitis. Sengaja digantungkan kalimatnya. Namun Jungshin tampaknya tak peduli.

"Tupai ini.."

"Kenapa dengan tupai ini? Kau ingin merebutnya dariku hyung?"

"Apa? Merebut tupai ini darimu? Tidak usah ya.. itu untukmu saja.."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Jungshin tanpa menatap Jonghyun. Dirinya kini begitu menikmati kecupan di pipi dari si tupai yang dibuat olehnya.

"Tupai ini jantan.."

"Uhukk!" Jungshin tersedak, dan tupai itupun mengikuti Jungshin, ikut tersedak. *LOL

"Tidak mungkin hyung. Tupai ini begitu manis, tidak mungkin dia jantan.." jawab Jungshin setengah putus asa.

"Tapi sungguh, dia jantan.. apa kau tidak mengenali bagian kejantanannya?" tanya Jonghyun dengan gaya sok ilmiah.

"Aku sudah mengeceknya di laboratorium kemarin dan hasilnya, ia positif jantan.." Jonghyun menatap Jungshin sendu kemudian memberikan selembar kertas berisi keterangan tupai itu jantan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jungshin. Jonghyun mengangguk lemah.

"Benarkah itu tupai?" tanya Jungshin lagi tanpa memedulikan Jonghyun lagi. Bahkan mungkin, ia melupakan Jonghyun berdiri di sampingnya.

Tupai itu menatap Jungshin seolah berkata _'Tidak, aku ini betina!'_

"Tapi Jonghyun hyung bilang kau jantan tupai.. mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku dari awal tupai?" Jungshin menggoyang-goyangkan bahu tupai dengan dramatis. Air mata sudah menggunung di pelupuk matanya. Memaksa mendorong keluar.

Lagi-lagi tupai itu menatap Jungshin _'Jonghyun oppa berbohong! Aku ini betina!'_

"Katakan sesuatu, tupai!"

'_Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, aku betina!'_

"Tupai.."

'_Oppa..'_

"Sulit bagiku mempercayai bahwa kau jantan.."

'_Oleh karena itu aku meyakinkanmu kalau aku betina!'_

"Tupai! Hiks." Jungshin merengkuh tupai itu dalam pelukannya. "Saat-saat bersamamu ialah saat terindah dalam hidupku.."

'_Aku juga..'_

"Aku bahagia bersamamu.. tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau jantan?"

'_AKU BETINA!'_

"Baiklah tupai, kalau kau menginginkan aku menjauh dari hidupmu akan kulakukan itu. meskipun sakit, aku akan melakukannya demi melihatmu bahagia tupaiku tercinta.." kini Jungshin sudah bercucuran air mata.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke sekolah, mengembalikanmu pada rumahmu. Berbahagialah tanpa diriku.."

Jungshin pun keluar dari gedung resepsi pernikahan Minhyuk dan Mihee dengan langkah gontai. Hatinya serasa tersayat mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ketahui.

"Tupai.. meskipun kau jantan, aku ingin mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku mencintaimu tupai.. saranghae.."

'_Na do saranghae Jungshin oppa..'_

**END**

Ikut menyemarakkan FF EVENT! Sekaligus special gift for KANG MINHYUK, the cutest drummer ever! Saengil chukkae yo Oppa, meskipun telat, hehehee..


End file.
